


Burnout

by NoHappyEnding



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHappyEnding/pseuds/NoHappyEnding
Summary: After mistakenly believing his older brother is being sexually harassed by a servant, Kyungsoo soon learns that there’s nothing more poisonous and vile than guilt.





	

 

Part I   


 

“...And so boy went back into the forest, away from the eyes of others and forever to be shielded away from their scrutiny. The end.”

Kyungsoo recited the last words of the short story he had written, eagerly looking up at his older brother, Luhan, for his opinion. Luhan had nothing but praise for his 13 year-old sibling, a warm smile on his face as he complimented Kyungsoo’s fluidity with words and impressive vocabulary.

“Soo, that was absolutely amazing! You’re definitely going to be the most famous writer in the country when you grow up.” The older boy’s eyes had a glimmer in them that never failed to fill Kyungsoo with such a feeling of warmth and security. Whenever Kyungsoo wrote a new story, he had to read it to Luhan first—growing up, there was nobody he admired more than his older brother, nobody he was more affectionate towards.

“Thank you, Luhan,” the younger said gratefully. His round, doe-like eyes that were so similar to Luhan’s were wide with a sense of inspiration and confidence that only his brother could instigate. But that was where their similarities ended; Luhan was a tall, lean young man with a graceful face and figure that gave him a mature look. He had soft brown locks that contrasted with his Kyungsoo’s jet black hair. Kyungsoo had a smaller frame with full cheeks and plump lips that emphasized his young age. He always wondered if he would look more like his handsome sibling when he grew older, and quite liked the idea of that.

“I’m so happy you’re home from school,” the 13 year-old started. “Nobody else here likes to spend time with me or listen to my stories.” He gave a pout that quickly melted away when Luhan chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“I’ve only been gone for a few months. Why don’t you get Minseok to listen? I’m sure he would.” He tilted his head in confusion when Kyungsoo frowned.

“No, he wouldn’t. Minseok seems really mean, he and you are always bickering.” With this statement, the brunette seemed to pause a little, casting his pensive gaze up towards the ceiling.

Minseok was the son of one of the Do family’s maids, and he was Luhan’s age with only about a month on the noble. The two practically grew up together, although under completely different circumstances. Kyungsoo would have thought that being the same age would make the two boys close friends, but that wasn’t entirely true; the two always seemed to bicker senselessly in front of him. Minseok was the only person Kyungsoo knew who could bring out an annoyed side of his usually calm, serene brother. 

And because of this, the young boy had grown an adverse opinion of the servant. If Luhan was the one Kyungsoo admired the most, Minseok was probably the one he detested the most.

“Yeah, we do disagree quite a lot,” Luhan finally said absently. He began to chuckle again when all of a sudden, something caught his eye. He discreetly turned his head to look out the wide glass window the two had been sitting in front of. The smile remained on his face, although turning more subtle, and he got up to leave. “Kyungsoo, I have something to do right now. Let’s catch up more in a bit, okay?”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo began to whine, not wanting to stop this fun time with his sibling. “Okay, but don’t be too long.”

“I won’t.” The older male gave a wave before heading out the hall and down the staircase. 

Once he was sure he was out of his brother’s sight, he began to quickly scamper down the stairs down to the first floor, hurriedly striding to the back door to get to the yard. He didn’t stop until he reached the pool, and instantly smiled with what he saw.

He went up behind the only other person there, who had been tending to the bushes. It was none other than the person he and Kyungsoo were just talking about.

“Minseok,” he said aloud, grinning when said person stood up straight upon hearing his voice. Minseok turned around, his forehead showing only a thin layer of sheen from the labor he had been doing all day.

“Luhan!” he said in surprise. “Did you just arrive? I’ve been doing yard work all day, so I didn’t even realize!” He stepped forward, and Luhan placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I just got here, and I played with Kyungsoo a bit before I came down.” He looked around, remembering all the windows. “We’re not really in the clear right now, but...I missed you, Minseok. I missed you so much.”

The young noble wanted nothing more than to embrace Minseok tightly, but restrained himself. He settled for showing his brightest smile to the other young man in front of him, which was reciprocated.

“I missed you too, Luhan. How is university? Nobody is stealing you away from me, right?” He giggled when Luhan swatted him on the shoulder.

“I tell you in every letter, there’s not! You need to stop with the same old joke,” the brunette complained, until he began laughing along with his companion. “How’s your mother? I haven’t seen her yet, either.” The two paced around a bit, until they stopped by the edge of the pool. Their reflections were faint on the surface of the water, Luhan’s lean body in front of Minseok’s toned one.

“She’s fine. Still convinced that you and I can’t stand each other.” Minseok grinned, his angular eyes flickering mischievously at Luhan. The taller grinned back, nodding in approval.

“Good. But honestly, how could you not stand me? You love me,” he said teasingly. Minseok only rolled his eyes, before he playfully motioned with his gardening tools as if he was going to smack Luhan upside the head.

“Honestly I’m not sure how I do stand such a clingy brat like you. I’ve thought long and hard about it, but it’s just beyond me.”

“Oh?” Luhan replied with a childish pout. He reached forward and grabbed onto the handle of Minseok’s gardening shears, a suggestive look suddenly replacing his huffy expression. “You really are quite the liar, Kim Minseok. Should I remind you how much you love when I’m clingy and needy? Of all the things you probably missed when I was gone?” Both of their cheeks were flushed at this point, and Minseok tugged on his tool to try and shake Luhan off.

“Quit that,” he mumbled, not wanting to think about these ‘things’ when it was already so hot out. He gave a sharp pull on the shears, but Luhan still held on tight. “You tease too much.”

“You should talk!” Luhan pulled back, and soon they were doing tug-of-war with the beaten-up instrument. They smirked as they did so, and it became a contest of strength. But suddenly in their competitive games, the shears slipped from their hands and fell into the pool. They both gaped at the sight, staring at the tool that was now just out of their reach.

“Ah, Luhan, look what you did!” Minseok whined. He tossed away the towel that was hung around his neck and raised his hands to his suspenders, sliding them off his shoulders so he could take off his shirt. “Now I have to–”

He stopped talking when Luhan suddenly began unbuttoning his own clothes. The noble started with his vest, and then his dress shirt. Minseok felt his throat go dry and his heart thumping in his chest when the brunette quickly opened his shirt and pulled it off his arms. He then toed off his shoes and undid his belt. 

Unlike his shirt, Luhan slowly pulled his trousers down to his ankles before pulling them off his feet. Now only in his underwear, he made sure to make a second of eye contact with the servant before wading into the pool to fetch the discarded gardening tool. 

Minseok swallowed as his mind remained suspended on how the boy stripped himself, all the way until Luhan swam back to the concrete edge of the pool and climbed out. The taller boy’s hair was dripping everywhere, his underwear soaked through and clinging to his body. 

The servant’s eyes were flitting all over, from Luhan’s collarbones to his thighs to faint trace of hair below his bellybutton and back to his flirtatious expression.

Luhan handed him the dripping metal shears before he began putting his clothes back on, the fabric soaking through from his wet body. When he was dressed again, he smoothed his damp hair back and gave a suggestive smile.

“Let’s meet later tonight,” he said loftily as he picked up his vest. He headed back into the house without another word, leaving Minseok wide-eyed.

  
  


Back in the house, Kyungsoo stood there with his hands pressed against the window, eyebrows furrowed and lips apart as he processed what he just saw.

Bored and without anything to do, he had watched the poolside idly as Minseok did his work. The young boy was on the second story of the house, but was still able to get a good view of the servant as he went through his duties. Still bored, Kyungsoo was about to run off somewhere until Luhan suddenly entered his vision. Of course the boy had grown intrigued now, seeing Luhan walking up to Minseok despite not having any reason to.

He could faintly tell they were talking to each other, and was quite certain that they must be bickering. He continued to watch, his frown deepening as he wondered what was going on.

And suddenly, Minseok made a small motion towards Luhan with his gardening tools, as if he was going to hit him. Kyungsoo felt his heart increase the pace when Luhan grabbed onto the handle of the shears, initiating what seemed to be a back-and-forth tussle between the two to grab the tool from each other’s hands. 

This was what Kyungsoo was really distraught over. Had Minseok been threatening Luhan? It couldn’t be. Everything that ensued after that didn’t help; what looked like Minseok haranguing and scolding Luhan, to his brother stripping nearly naked before wading into the pool despite the fact that Minseok should be the one doing it—he was the worker, and it was his tool. No, instead Minseok just stood there next to the pile of Luhan’s discarded clothes, not even moving a muscle as Luhan retrieved the tool for him as if their roles of master and servant had just reversed in the blink of an eye. 

And so Kyungsoo was left both utterly puzzled and concerned over the events he just witnessed. He tried to gather his thoughts, but he couldn’t reach any reasonable explanation for what just happened.

He slowly picked up his books and stalked off to his room, his mind still only fixated on the events he just saw unfold. He tried to distract his mind for the next hour by reading, but to no avail. Before he knew it, his relatives had arrived at the house and Luhan was calling him down for dinner.

“Soo, time to come down,” Luhan had called after briefly poking his head into the room. He acted as if the events prior hadn't happened at all, obviously unaware that Kyungsoo had seen.

“Be right there...” Kyungsoo said back, uncertainly.

As the young boy tried his best to logically analyze everything that happened, he suddenly sat up in his bed with a gasp. He wondered if his precious brother was being harassed, and it all made sense. Luhan’s and Minseok’s bickering that seemed to drive Luhan crazy but not enough for him to stop interacting with Minseok, the argument over the garden tool, Luhan being forced to undress and fetch it. A cold sweat broke out on Minseok’s forehead and he swallowed nervously.

He didn’t know what to do, but he knew that if Minseok really was harassing Luhan, then he had to help.

He flew down the staircase with quick footsteps, desperate to go to Luhan and talk to him. His cousins swarmed him and asked him to play, but Kyungsoo didn’t have the time right now.  His parents had invited their relatives along with their friends for a dinner party, and the house was suddenly far too crowded for Kyungsoo’s liking. 

He weaved through the dining hall and the foyer to find his brother, finally spotting him after a few minutes of looking. The university student was now dressed in fresh, dry garments, hair also dried and fixed. He was busy in a chat with their parents and their aunts and uncles, but Kyungsoo decided that wasn’t important right now.

“Luhan,” he started, going up to his sibling and tugging on his sleeve.

“Kyungsoo, we were in the middle of a conversation. It’s rude to interrupt,” his mother chastised disapprovingly, the other adults staring down at him. The boy felt his cheeks grow red and he nodded sullenly. Luhan smiled, not minding the interruption and turning towards his little brother.

“Come talk to me in a second, okay?” he said, ruffling the younger’s dark hair. Kyungsoo nodded meekly, retreating to the fireplace so he could keep an eye on Luhan and catch him the second he finished.

It seemed like forever; adults could go on and on about boring things like school and jobs. Kyungsoo sighed to himself, picking at his scabs and a loose thread on his sweater vest before all the adults finally left Luhan. The boy prepared to go in and pull his brother off somewhere private so they could talk, when all of a sudden somebody beat him to it.

He gasped as Minseok suddenly stepped in next to Luhan. He leaned in dangerously close and whispered in Luhan’s ear. The worker had changed for the party as well; he had washed himself after his chores and wore clean clothes that were nicer but still inexpensive and trademark of his status. 

It was only for a brief second, but Kyungsoo saw the servant slip something into his brother’s pocket. A sick feeling grew in his stomach now that he knew the true nature of their interactions, and he watched with pure loathing as Minseok walked away with a smirk. What a sick, sick man.

Luhan’s face was flushed and he took a few looks around before slipping out of the foyer. Kyungsoo frowned, tailing his brother and following him through the house. He waited at the end of the now-empty hallway, peeking out from the wall to see Luhan go inside his bedroom.

Tiptoeing over to the door that was open a crack, Kyungsoo peered inside. Luhan was standing there, pulling whatever Minseok had given him out of his pocket. It looked like a slip of paper, and Luhan was staring so intently at it.

Kyungsoo held his breath as he watched Luhan slowly biting his lip as he read the paper’s contents. His face remained flushed, worrying Kyungsoo further. The boy had an insidious feeling as to what the contents of the note were and watched his brother set the paper on his desk before rushing out of his room. Kyungsoo didn’t know how to confront him about this yet; in a panic, he dashed to the next door which was his own room, waiting for Luhan to leave the corridor.

When he was sure it was clear Kyungsoo crept out of his room and, taking a deep breath, entered Luhan’s even though he knew this was considered snooping. He immediately went over to the desk where Luhan had tossed the note and picked it up, fear settling in him as he prepared to read whatever it held.

In neat print from a typewriter, every single word was clear.

It’s been too long, Luhan. Oh, the things I’ve wanted to do to you while you were gone. I thought of you next to me, your body right against mine. Then, I’d slip my hand under your clothes and undress you slowly, run my hands all over your beautiful skin. Your pretty lips whine when I touch you, begging and pining for me. So I give it to you. Take you right there. I pound my cock into your tight little ass and make you scream. You look so good like this, taking me in so well as I fuck you. I can’t help but go harder, until I’m filling you up with my hot seed. Do you want that? For your ass to be dripping with my cum as you scream for me?

I know I do.

“W-what is this...” Kyungsoo stammered to himself, hands shaking as they held the note, crinkling the edges. His heart was beating threateningly fast and he could hear his pulse pounding in his ears as he finished reading the lewd writing. This definitely proved that Minseok must be some kind of sex maniac, targeting his poor older brother.  Kyungsoo grew scared, enraged, and overwhelmed all in one; how dare this person humiliate and use his brother like this?

He stuffed the note into his pocket, before running out of Luhan’s room and down the corridor. He knew he needed to do something, but he didn’t know what.

He was so scared for his brother, it was becoming hard to think straight.

  
  


Luhan quietly pushed through the doors to the family library which his parents had closed off in order to prevent the children from making a mess. It was dark, with only some dim moonlight filtering in from the windows. He quietly stepped through the aisles, glancing around as his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness.

“Minseok?” he whispered. He got to the far end of a bookcase when someone suddenly grabbed his arm, nearly making him shriek. He was pulled to the corner of the library, pinned to the wall with two strong hands grasping his wrists. He was startled, that was for sure — but upon seeing who it was, he stopped squirming and smiled.

“That was quick,” the person said with a smirk. “I thought you’d be longer than that.”

“Yeah, well, that note riled me up,” Luhan countered. “You never do that, Minseok, I was surprised. Pleasantly surprised.” His smile faded when the servant leaned forward, running his lips along his ear.

“You’ve been gone for months,” Minseok whispered. “I figured being bold isn’t bad once in awhile.” He began nipping at Luhan’s earlobe, flicking his tongue out and running it down underneath the brunette’s sharp jawline. He tugged Luhan’s shirt out from where it was neatly tucked into his pants, pushing his fingertips up to drag the fabric up his abdomen. His hands slipped inside, thumbs rubbing against the noble’s already hardening nipples.

Luhan let out a small sound, sensitive as he hadn’t been with anyone since leaving home. He hastily unbuttoned his shirt from the top as Minseok worked from the bottom, until it was completely open and spread to expose his torso. Minseok bent down to trace his tongue from the brunette’s navel up to his sternum, warm hands holding Luhan’s sides and giving off a burning sensation.

“I—ah...couldn’t wait to see you,” Luhan managed to get out as Minseok lips reached his nipple, swirling his tongue around the nub before pinching it in between his teeth. Minseok let out a low noise of acknowledgement as he began to suck, stimulating the other pink bud with rough pinches of his fingers that were in sync with the grazes of his teeth. Luhan continued to let out soft moans, his fingers curling around the back of Minseok’s neck and through his black hair.

The servant popped his lips off the bud, the areola now red and wet with saliva. After a brief moment of eye contact, he then crashed his lips onto Luhan’s and they both began to needily tangle their tongues together. Minseok dipped his body forward, supporting the noble’s back with his hands. 

Luhan never broke the kiss, maneuvering his hands to snap off Minseok’s suspenders and hurriedly undoing the buttons on his white shirt. They both moaned into each other’s mouths as their kissing grew rougher, Luhan biting Minseok’s bottom lip and Minseok reaching his hands down to knead Luhan’s ass.

Luhan all but tore the shirt off of Minseok’s shoulders, wanting to see his lover’s body that was slightly tanned  and well-toned from constantly working in the sun. Minseok threw the garment on the marble floor, letting out a low moan as Luhan bent over to leave a love bite on his chest. He tangled his fingers in Luhan’s hair and gripped it tightly when Luhan would bite down, the brunette’s slim fingers ghosting up his back and giving him shivers. 

Minseok’s hands found their way to Luhan’s trousers, yanking them down until they pooled around his calves. He bent down to suck on a tender spot on the brunette’s inner thigh, causing Luhan to mewl a bit as a plea for Minseok do to more. Obeying, the servant slipped his hand down the waistband of Luhan’s boxers, cupping his bare front before dragging his fingers up the stiffening length. 

He languidly circled his thumb around the head, his eyes fixated on the other’s roused expression, gauging his reaction. Luhan couldn’t hush his moans and let them grow louder, his eyelids fluttering as Minseok ran his index finger along the slit of his cock.

“Getting so excited already,” the older male murmured with lust in his eyes as he savored the sweet sounds Luhan was making. The noble’s cock was swelling in his hand with the more treatment it received, leaking at the tip and creating a stain on his underwear that was all too alluring. He was already so aroused; restraint had made him so sensitive. Minseok took the liberty of pulling the last garment down Luhan’s legs, having him step out of it.

He then pulled Luhan down so he was sitting on the cold floor, legs splayed wide open and his upper back leaning against the wall. Pulling a small bottle out of his pant pocket, Minseok uncapped it and poured its contents into his hand. With Luhan’s legs up and spread, Minseok got a perfect view of his tiny entrance that twitched from the exposure to the cold air. 

With less gentleness than the two normally would use, he pushed in his index finger until it was concealed to the second knuckle. Luhan’s back arched and he sank down the wall a bit, moaning out as Minseok shoved in another finger and scissored him open.

“Oh, god,” Luhan uttered before he was cut off by a needy cry when the other male got rougher with the digits. With his bare ass pressed against the cold floor of the library and the sound of the lotion squelching inside him with each thrust of Minseok’s fingers, the aristocrat felt so shameful in the most pleasurable way. He looked down to see Minseok’s fingers disappearing and reappearing as they fucked his stretching hole, his cock standing tall and hard against his stomach at the peak of arousal.

Minseok used his other hand to unbutton his own pants and pull them down his legs along with his briefs. Luhan stared hungrily at the sight of Minseok’s cock that looked heavy and strained between his toned thighs, aching for attention. The noble bent forward and reached for the bottle of lube. He carelessly poured the gel on his hands and coated Minseok’s meaty length, giving it a few strokes that were intentionally slow, getting the servant to full hardness. 

Minseok’s hot breath trickled onto Luhan’s collar, unable to wait any longer as he pulled his fingers out all too abruptly. Luhan winced at the feeling that was far too empty for his liking, needing something to fill him up again.

“Put it inside me,” he commanded almost breathlessly, spreading his legs as wide as they could go in order to invite Minseok in. The older shuffled in close, his eyebrows furrowed as his mind was overtaken by the overwhelming heat of the moment. He grabbed a pile of the clothes they had discarded and shoved them under Luhan’s hips in order to raise them up. He then grabbed the noble’s ankles and lifted up his legs, marvelling at the sight of Luhan sprawled out underneath with lube dripping from his hole and lips apart, panting.

He lined his cock up with the younger’s throbbing entrance, eyes locked at their connecting point as he eased the tip inside with a fluid push forward. Luhan groaned uncomfortably, rocking his hips up as the length sank deeper and deeper into him. He had less control with his legs tightly held in Minseok’s grip and raised above him, his upper body convulsing as Minseok buried the mass of his cock inside the tight ring that was being stretched tight.

“Damn, Luhan,” Minseok hissed out. “You’re so fucking tight, tighter than I remember.” In response Luhan squeezed his ass harder around Minseok’s dick, enjoying the way Minseok couldn’t hold in his moans. Minseok hooked his arms around Luhan’s thighs, a mere second of heated eye contact ensuing between them before he began rolling his hips back and forth, slow at first in order to draw out the intercourse and not come embarrassingly fast.

“Minseok...” Luhan yammered as he felt the other boy slotting in and out of him. “Minseok...more, I want more—”

He yelped as Minseok grabbed on the loose ends of his brown hair and tugged his head back, exposing his neck that was building up a thin layer of sweat. His adam’s apple bobbed with each moan that was belted out, each a delicious cry as Minseok shoved his cock into him again and again. Luhan’s penis was flushed red as it stood up stiffly against his abdomen, sticky precum leaking out and dribbling right below his navel. The veins along the underside throbbed in time with his racing heartbeat, and it was almost too much for his sensitive body.

Minseok’s drive was not nearly at its peak, and he was practically slamming into Luhan, now. Luhan let out a loud wail as he felt a hit against his prostate that sent exhilarating sensations throughout his body. No longer having the strength to hold up his upper body with his elbows, he fell onto the cold floor as he lost control. He only grew more and more excited and his eyes rolled up from the pleasure overtaking him, hearing the obscene smacks of Minseok’s skin against his own and Minseok’s rhythmic grunts.

The servant suddenly let up, before pulling out completely and roughly turning Luhan over to lie on his stomach. Luhan whimpered from the chilled feeling against his hot front, his nipples rubbing against the floor and creating a rough friction. Minseok wasted no time as he grabbed the taller’s hips and lifted them up so Luhan’s chest was still on the floor while his ass was raised on display.

“Don’t stop, Minseok...” Luhan moaned, his mind still cloudy and a small trail of drool escaping his lower lip. Minseok finished positioning the other boy, throwing a harsh slap to one of the soft cheeks of Luhan’s ass before pressing his cock against his rim once more. The sound and light sting of the rough treatment only riled Luhan up further, his whines high-pitched this time as Minseok’s cock was buried in his ass with hardly any resistance this time.

“You’re so fucking good, Luhan,” Minseok gritted out, “you drive me crazy.”

In between the quickening slams against his prostate and Minseok’s thumb pressing harshly against his rim and perineum, Luhan couldn’t find it in him to respond with coherent words, opting to cry out higher and louder instead. He knew he missed this while he was at university, but somehow it was even better than he remembered. 

Maybe waiting for it had driven him crazy, or perhaps he now appreciated his relationship with Minseok so much more after experiencing some distance. God, how he wished he could take Minseok away from a life of servitude, that they could be on their own doing as they please forever.

“You’re close, aren’t you,” Minseok panted, reaching down to take Luhan’s aching member in his hand once more. He began stroking the noble’s dick in full and Luhan sobbed, the stimulation becoming overwhelming as it breached so many places. 

“It’s okay, come for me, Hannie,” the servant whispered richly as he relished at the reactions Luhan was giving him. The nickname drove Luhan out of sorts, his legs trembling as his body quaked. He felt like he was spasming out of control as the seductive lowness of Minseok’s voice clashed with the aggressive treatment he was delivering.

Before he knew it he was coming, crying the loudest he had ever during sex, shooting his load onto the floor and violently bucking his hips as he rode out his high. His ass contracted and tightened around the length that was still buried deep inside him, and Minseok let out a loud groan as he continued to fuck Luhan through his orgasm. It wasn’t long before he came from the way Lu Han clenched around his dick, releasing his semen into the noble’s ass that was thoroughly squeezing every last bit of his essence out of him. 

The warm, wet sensation was nothing short of phenomenal for Luhan as he finished his orgasm, eyelids fluttering and mouth agape. It was like a final reward to have Minseok shoot his load into him. He felt it spilling out and dripping down his thighs and closed his eyes, savoring the feeling.

Minseok let out heavy breaths as he stopped his erratic thrusts, sweat matting his black bangs and dampening his flushed face. He reached out to pet Luhan’s tangled hair, earning one last moan from the brunette when he leaned over to plant a tender kiss on the nape of his neck.

“You’re wonderful,” he said breathlessly. He gently eased out of the boy’s abused hole, observing how the white substance was leaking out. He had let so much out tonight, it even amazed himself.

Luhan was much too weak from the activity and fell into a heap onto the floor, dirtying his front with his own semen. Minseok chuckled and picked up the young man to cradle him in his arms, digging a handkerchief out of the pocket of his discarded pants and cleaning the sticky substance off of him.

“Thanks,” Luhan said with a smirk. “Minnie.”

“Lulu,” Minseok hummed back. They stayed like this for a bit, enjoying each other's company until Minseok checked Luhan’s watch that was tossed on the floor next to them. “Well, best we get you back to the party. They might notice you’re gone.” 

They began putting their clothes back on while exchanging jokes, wishing that the moment didn’t have to end so soon.

But all of a sudden they heard the doors crashing open, and footsteps rushing in. Their eyes widened and after a brief second of exchanging panicked looks, they rushed to dress themselves. The lights came on throughout the library and hurt their eyes with the brightness that had just come out of nowhere.

“No fucking way,” Minseok murmured in a panic, buttoning his pants. Luhan’s heart pounded, anxiety building in him. He had only slid on his shirt when there was a sound that made him freeze. The two heard a collection of gasps coming from a few yards away.

“Luhan!” they heard someone cry out. The two boys looked up and were horrified to see Luhan’s family, staring at them with equally horrified expressions on their faces. His mother looked so frail, covering her mouth at the appalling sight.

“No...” Luhan uttered out. He and Minseok still weren’t even fully dressed. His pants were unbuttoned and his shirt was open. Minseok didn’t even have his shirt on at all, he had been clasping his suspenders onto the hem of his trousers before they were walked in on. Luhan looked over to see Kyungsoo with an enraged expression standing in the front, and his face flushed with humiliation. 

His backside had a terrible ache that he would normally enjoy in any other circumstances, the insides of his thighs were chafed and stiff from Minseok's semen that had dried on them, and he was so ashamed to be caught like this.

“Get away from my brother!” Kyungsoo suddenly yelled. Startled by the sharp outburst, Luhan and Minseok slowly looked at each other. It then hit them that the situation was far more grave than they initially perceived.

“Soo—” Luhan began to speak, but suddenly the scene all-too convoluted. His mother broke down in tears and his father marched over, violently shoving Minseok away and pulling Luhan up by the arm. Luhan struggled against his hold as he was dragged away, unsure of what was going to happen.

“You, you have the nerve to do this to my son,” Luhan’s father bellowed, pointing a finger to Minseok’s direction. The servant was on the floor after being shoved, utterly stunned and unable to react in any way.

“Oh, my poor child,” his mother said with a quivering voice, embracing Luhan. Kyungsoo had tears in his eyes as well, overwhelmed by all the things that had gone down today and relieved he had gotten his brother to a safe place.

“Wait, this isn’t—” Luhan began, desperately looking around at the terrified look on Minseok’s face and the judgmental stares from his extended family who had crowded there. He quickly pulled up and buttoned his pants, trying to justify himself. “Wait, please!”

“Luhan,” Kyungsoo sobbed, “you don’t have to hide it, he can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Poor boy,” Luhan heard one of his aunts saying in a hushed voice, and the whispering began to grow. “Raped by that unruly servant.” 

He couldn’t believe that they were treating Minseok like a criminal.

“I supported you and your mother all this time, boy,” his father reprimanded, nothing but disgust in his eyes as he glared at Minseok. “To think you accepted our kindness and turned out to be a—a filthy rapist, targeting my son who isn’t even a legal adult!” The words made his mother cry harder, unable to comprehend that her son was deprived of his purity so soon, and by a male servant.

“No, Father—” Luhan begged as a few servants rushed in to grab Minseok so he couldn’t run away.

“Luhan,” Minseok said solemnly, causing the room to go silent. There was a look in his eyes and he gave the most subtle shake of his head to tell Luhan to stop protesting. Luhan’s eyes widened and he felt like he was going to pass out any second. Before he knew it, he was being pulled away from the scene as his father told one of the maids to call the police.

  
  


The night was over as soon as it began. The guests all filtered outside, watching as the police investigated. They questioned Luhan’s mother and father, and Kyungsoo, who had been the one who had reported to his parents that Luhan was being raped in the library.

The neighbors whispered vilely as they watched the scene, and everyone knew this would be the talk of the town; Do Luhan, a target for sexual assault by an unassuming servant named Kim Minseok.

They questioned Luhan a little bit in the beginning, and he swore that things weren’t as they seemed. But his parents and Kyungsoo and basically anyone else there were convinced that Luhan just wasn’t thinking straight, that he was still deathly afraid of Minseok’s influence and felt pressured into defending him. Luhan’s father ended up requesting that the investigators leave Luhan alone, since he was obviously traumatized and shouldn’t be put through any more stress.

“What did you see, kid?” an officer asked the 13 year-old Kyungsoo, memo in hand. Kyungsoo explained everything—his brother and Luhan’s constant fighting, the pool incident, how he had walked in on Minseok raping his brother in the library before he went to get his parents.

Kyungsoo then pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. The note.

“M-Minseok gave this to my brother,” he said, wiping his teary eyes. “I saw Minseok handing it to him, and I took it when Luhan left it in his room.” His parents read the racy note along with the officer, their expressions slowly turning so horrified.

When they were done reading the contents of the note, his parents were speechless. The officer rubbed his chin, his lips pursed.

“When you walked in on your brother and the accused, was what you saw nonconsensual?”

Kyungsoo blinked, not quite certain what to say. He knew what nonconsensual meant, but he wasn’t sure what he had to see in order to have hard proof that the sex was without Luhan’s consent. 

He had barely seen anything at all; he went into the library looking for Luhan, and upon hearing strange noises, he went inside. And just peeking beyond a bookshelf he saw it — the servant dominating his brother, forcing him on his hands and knees. Kyungsoo had been absolutely horrified to see Minseok drill into his brother like that, Luhan’s pained cries and the slapping of their skin together still resounding in the young boy’s ears.

And after that he couldn’t bear to watch any more and ran to get his parents.

The boy felt himself tensing up and uncertainty stirring in him as he tried to think about what he should say.

“Y-yes,” he finally answered. “It wasn’t consensual at all. My brother was being...being overtaken by that man, forced. He didn’t want to, he’d never want to do that...I think Minseok must have been threatening him, for who knows how long.”

Nothing could change his mind, and he said anything he had to in order to get the deed done. Luhan was only able to sit there and listen, powerless. He wanted to scream when he saw Kyungsoo pull out the note, so utterly humiliated that something so private and sexual was now revealed to his parents’ eyes.

“I can’t believe that servant turned out to be some sex maniac,” Luhan’s cousin Sehun said from next to him, as he tried to comfort him. It wasn’t working. “Was he threatening you to keep quiet? I knew this stuff happens, I just never thought it’d happen to you...”

Luhan tried to block it out, but the only alternative to his cousin’s unhelpful commentary was the sobs of Minseok’s mother, who had been a maid for the Do family the majority of her life. She was crying uncontrollably, unable to be calmed by the other maids that tried to quell her.

“They have to be mistaken, my Minseok would never do this,” she quavered. “My son wouldn’t hurt a fly! He doesn’t belong in prison!”

No.  _ No. _

Minseok couldn't go to prison.

Luhan suddenly stood up from the staircase and bolted outside to the patrol car where Minseok was being held, ignoring people's’ calls for him to come back.

He began to cry as he saw Minseok, handcuffed in front of the car and being held tightly by the arm by the constable. The brunette staggered forward, his legs feeling like they were going to give out any second but needing to carry him that last stretch.

“Stay back, he could be dangerous,” the constable warned him.  Minseok had his head down, only looking up to see who the officer was talking to. His dead eyes suddenly widened upon seeing Luhan, standing in front of him with tears spilling from his eyes and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

“Can I talk to him in private? I have some things I need to say to him,” Luhan said pleadingly.

“I understand you have things to say to your abuser, but that’s too dangerous.” 

The constable was a good friend of Luhan’s father, and upon seeing the unwavering seriousness that had pooled in Luhan’s eyes, he sighed. He opened the back seat of the car and shoved Minseok inside, the window barely rolled down just enough so that he and Luhan would be able to hear each other. With the servant handcuffed and essentially trapped in the car, it was the only way for the constable to be assured Luhan wouldn’t be attacked.

“I’m going to where I can keep an eye on you,” the officer stated, walking away while repeatedly glancing back, making sure his friend’s son was safe.

Luhan waited until the constable was out of earshot before breaking down.

“This is madness, they wouldn’t even listen to me, they think I’m delirious. Minseok, I have to testify for your innocence!”

“No, Luhan.” Minseok looked through the window, a grim look on his face. “You can’t.”

“Why not!?” Luhan placed a hand on the glass, hating how it was an obstruction between him and the raven-haired boy. “If I keep persisting, they’ll realize I’m not just being crazy.!”

“The only way to explain all the evidence they have on me is to tell the truth, that we’re in a relationship,” Minseok said in almost a whisper, his voice starting to get lost. “Do you know what will happen to you and your family? Even if your relatives could keep their mouths shut, your parents’ acquaintances are here. Plus the neighbors have crowded around. Word will spread everywhere, can you imagine? The Do family’s name tarnished by their used-to-be golden son who had sexual relations with a male servant.”

“But...Minseok, that means you...” Luhan couldn’t bear to finish his sentence. “You’re really telling me to let you throw out your life in prison?”

“Better my life than your reputation,” Minseok scoffed. “Luhan, it’s not like I had a future like you do. Me, I’m just a lowly servant.”

“You’re not...” Luhan whispered. The corners of Minseok’s lips turned up the slightest bit.

“I know you feel that way, and I appreciate it so much. You made me feel so...so special over the years. But listen, you have so much ahead of you. Besides, it was only a matter of time before we would have to separate. You’re already in university, bound for medical school, soon you’ll have moved out and be married to a nice girl. Maybe this makes things easier for us, we won’t have to see the day where our relationship becomes a chore.” He chuckled half-heartedly, not actually finding it funny but just trying to lighten the mood.

“Don’t make jokes like that, Kim Minseok,” Luhan said darkly. “I don’t care if you feel that way, it’s not fucking funny. You can’t do this.”

“It’s already done. Your family is testifying against me as we speak, and I have a big handful of witnesses that saw the aftermath of my ‘crime’. And I heard it’s your brother who was at the root of this. Who will they believe, the man they saw in a compromising position with you, or your little brother who was probably traumatized by all of this?” The servant sighed, shaking his head. “Either way, I won’t let this ruin your name, Luhan. At my trial I’m pleading guilty. I don’t mind if you lie, I don’t mind if you refuse to speak; do not try to defend me. I doubt it’d work, anyway.”

Luhan couldn’t find the words after that, but he really wished he had; right then, he heard footsteps approaching on the gravel. He turned and saw the constable and the other policemen heading towards the car.

“That’s enough. Don’t worry, he won’t be hurting you anymore.” The constable held Luhan’s shoulder and gently pulled him away from the curb. Luhan’s parents came up and held his shoulders in reassurance.

“Sir,” Minseok began, speaking out to Luhan’s father. The baron regarded the young man with cold eyes, not even responding. Minseok saw this and decided to just continue. “I wronged your family, but please do not think ill of my mother. She did everything to raise me right and I’m begging you to let her be, after I’m gone. I know you don’t owe me anything, but please do not relieve her of her services because of my crimes.”

“Young man—” Luhan’s father began, before being cut off by his son.

“Father,” Luhan cut in. “I believe him. Miss Kim isn’t to blame, we shouldn’t treat her differently.” Hearing the words from his son’s mouth seemed to suffice for the baron, who would do anything to appease his traumatized son. He ceased his argument, but still regarded Minseok with a disgust. By this time the window was rolled all the way up, and the policemen got in the vehicle to leave.

Luhan could only watch as the love of his life was taken away, all the way until the car had disappeared from his sight and he could no longer hear the engine.

Kyungsoo watched with utter relief that he was able to rid the house of Minseok’s presence. His only regret was that he didn’t know how long this had been going on, and his brother could have been  spared the suffering much earlier.

He stood beside to his brother as they watched the car go, and in an attempt of reassurance, he reached up to take his hand. But his eyes widened when Luhan suddenly jerked his hand away and silently went back into the house. 

It was the first time he had ever treated Kyungsoo with any kind of coldness.

 

 

Part II   


 

The year Kyungsoo turned 16 was one of the most torturous years of his life. After he had helped get Minseok convicted three years prior, he had thought that life would revert to normal. But the opposite happened — Luhan immediately went back to school after Minseok was officially imprisoned, and almost always refused to come home. He grew cold, distant from his family, especially Kyungsoo.

When Kyungsoo finally confronted him when the younger was 16 and the older was 21, Luhan had snapped. Told him that Kyungsoo had been wrong, wrong about Minseok and wrong about everything, and got on the train to take him back to his university without another word.

And although Kyungsoo didn’t believe it in the slightest at first, he couldn’t think of any other reasonable explanation for Luhan’s behavior. The more he thought about it, the more he began to doubt himself. It was only after he had been pulled aside by Chanyeol, the servant hired to replace Minseok. Chanyeol had been clearing out Minseok’s old room when he found a dusty stack of letters. All from Luhan.

Reading through each letter, Kyungsoo was absolutely horrified. The letters held words of love and affection, and nothing less. Exchanges of “I love you” and “I want you here with me” filled Kyungsoo’s brain until he needed to take a moment to breathe.

His brother had been in love with the servant, and the two put up a facade of contempt in order to keep their relationship hidden.

Kyungsoo wrote and called Luhan on the phone countless times after that day. Each time, his attempts to branch out garnered no response from his brother. He lost track of how many letters he had sent saying that he was so sorry, and how he couldn’t believe his mistake. He begged Luhan for answers, to talk to him, all of which bringing up zero results as if his pleads for forgiveness were nonexistent.

Soon five years had passed since Minseok’s arrest. Kyungsoo was now a legal adult at the age of 18 and hadn’t seen Luhan once in over two years. The only word the Do family got from the oldest son during that time was a single letter—describing how Luhan was going to assist as medical help on the warfront. Kyungsoo was struck with fear at the arrival of the news, knowing it was dangerous and Luhan could very much be killed.

Their parents had been devastated to receive this news so abruptly and without warning, but Luhan was an independent adult now; he no longer lived with his family, and there was no way of reversing his decision. Kyungsoo continued to write to his brother persistently, even if some part of him knew that Luhan would never correspond with him. He continued to try, needing forgiveness more than anything.

News of Luhan’s fleeing the house spread and soon the Do’s didn’t have the immaculate reputation they used to have. There was never any direct slander, but Kyungsoo could tell from the looks directed at him that his family name had become dubious to the public.

His parents asked him if he knew anything about his brother’s sudden reckless change, but he couldn’t say anything. He knew why Luhan and Minseok couldn’t defend themselves by telling the truth; there was no way that a scandalous relationship like Minseok’s and Luhan’s would fly in this society. Not even his family’s wealth could save their name from being absolutely tarnished if that sort of news came out.

That also meant that Minseok’s name would never be able to be cleared.

“Hey, Kyungsoo, you’ve been working late nowadays. You should rest a little.”

Kyungsoo looked up from his typewriter to see a young man leaning over the table and smiling at him, an acquaintance named Baekhyun. Kyungsoo took his glasses off and gave Baekhyun a smile in return.

“I’m fine. I’ll see you tomorrow, Baekhyun.”

All his life, Kyungsoo had wanted to be a writer. He had been writing stories since the age of six, and the one who had applauded him with each one was Luhan.

But now that this nauseating distance had forced itself in between him and his brother, Kyungsoo had lost that desire to work towards his dreams. Part of him felt that he didn’t deserve to achieve them; not when he had ruined two lives.

So instead of going to one of the most prestigious universities in the country, he opted to becoming a rookie journalist for the paper. His parents were shocked and dismayed, and Kyungsoo had received months’ worth of scolding for it. But he was still here, dedicating his life to reporting on more worldly matters rather than working towards his dream.

Another tiny part of him was hoping that if there would ever come a day that Minseok could have his name cleared, then he could write all about it and ensure that people knew that he was innocent all along. Even if he had to tear down his own image in order to do so.

He was about to fall asleep at his desk when he suddenly heard something being placed on the table. He looked up to see Baekhyun had brought him a plate of food and a mug of coffee.

“Can’t have you go hungry,” he said with a smile. “It’s late, I’ll keep you company.”

“You really don’t have to,” Kyungsoo began, but Baekhyun hushed him.

“It’s fine. I’ve been wondering…” he began, sitting backwards in his chair, a pencil resting behind his ear. “Your parents own the Do estate, don’t they? I don’t mean anything by it, but...what are you doing, working in a place like this?”

“You probably think the Do family is full of problematic children too, huh,” Kyungsoo said with a small sigh. Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“No, that’s not it.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard of my brother, Baekhyun. I see people whispering about it when they look at me. I get it.”

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said seriously. “I’ve never judged you or assumed anything. When I asked you that just now, I was just curious. You could probably pay for any university you wanted, so I just thought you must have a very specific dream if you chose this route.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo said, raising his eyebrows. “That’s really kind of you.” Baekhyun chuckled, ruffling the other boy’s hair. Kyungsoo drew back a little as a natural reaction, but he eventually accepted the touch, even smiled a little.

“I don’t bite, you know. I’ve heard about your brother and all, but that doesn’t define you. And I don’t have any place to say this, but I’m sure even he had his reasons. I mean, there was that case all those years ago…”

“Yes, you’re right.” Kyungsoo slowly ate the dinner Baekhyun brought him, and lowered his eyes.

Baekhyun didn’t know that what happened with Luhan really did define Kyungsoo. He didn’t have to know.

“I just didn’t feel the need to go. I have more specific reasons, but it’s a bit personal. I hope you understand,” he said apologetically, finally answering the brunette’s initial question. Baekhyun shook his head, still looking as sweet as ever.

“Of course. Just let me know if you need anything, okay?”

Kyungsoo nodded, and was secretly grateful that Baekhyun kept him company until he was done.

Life at home wasn’t great, that was for sure. But now that Luhan had been gone for a while, Kyungsoo had just forced himself to get used to it, as did his parents. But his mother had noticeably been marked with stress, as did his father. They were very uneasy, and every time they received the mail they would hope there was a letter from Luhan.

His parents tried visiting Luhan once in his new home several cities away, but he had only grown more and more unresponsive. Neither his mother’s tears nor his father’s yelling couldn’t put any sense in him, and in the end this was just something the family had to accept. Kyungsoo hadn’t visited yet, unable to bring himself to see Luhan face-to-face when all his calls and letters had been ignored. Luhan obviously didn’t want to see him.

After getting home that late night after accepting Baekhyun’s offer to take him home, he slowly crept into Luhan’s old bedroom. He flicked on a lamp to see his brother’s possessions collecting dust, from academic awards to thick textbooks that Kyungsoo could barely comprehend. He sat down on the bed, letting out a sigh.

Kyungsoo knew it was his fault Minseok was falsely accused and put into prison. He wouldn’t make excuses; he had been too hasty to come to a decision, when he couldn’t have possibly known anything as a 13 year-old. Now his older brother must hate him.

Going back to his own room, he opened his drawer to reveal a towering stack of papers. Draft after draft of the same letter, the same plea to exonerate Minseok. These were written, at least one new draft every week or so for the past year. Kyungsoo’s only talent had been his ability to write, and he had decided that this was the only way he could atone for his mistakes. But no matter what he wrote, he was sure it’d be shut down if he tried to act on it.

Reading through them, he tried to think back to how warm and loving Luhan used to be, and his eyes began welling with tears. Had he really destroyed that light? He was already beginning to forget how Luhan used to be.

After lying down in his room for a few more hours, he decided that he had to go see Luhan in person after all.

His parents didn’t protest to him going alone. They believed Kyungsoo was independent enough, as shown by his decision not to enroll in college. But another part of it was that hearing about Luhan only stressed them out more; it was easier to just say yes and be done with it.

“Baekhyun,” he said one day during the slower hours at the press, “do you know which train is better if I want to go London?”

“London? How come you’re going to London?” Baekhyun asked curiously.

“I want to see my brother,” Kyungsoo admitted. He expected to see Baekhyun’s expression to change, but surprisingly it didn’t. The older acted like there was nothing out of the ordinary.

“Oh, okay! Is your family going with you? I just want to know since it might be dangerous for you to go alone.” Baekhyun’s smile slowly faded when Kyungsoo seemed to get a distant look in his eyes.

“No, my parents aren’t coming. It’s just me,” he said. The atmosphere got a little awkward, but Baekhyun seemed to understand.

“I see. Well, I know a few options you have. But how about I go with you?” he asked kindly. Kyungsoo’s eyebrows raised and he shook his head.

“You don’t have to, I’ll manage,” he argued, but felt his cheeks heat up when Baekhyun slung an arm around his shoulders goodnaturedly.

“Nonsense, I don’t want you going alone, ‘Soo,” the elder said. The nickname was so affectionate sounding, it made Kyungsoo almost smile. “Have you ever been there? ...See, then you shouldn’t be going alone. Just let me know when you’re going, I’ll get the tickets for cheap and have the boss give us those days off.” Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun, eyes wide with confusion.

“Why are you so kind to me?” the doe-eyed boy asked dumbfoundedly. “I said you don’t have to come.”

“Because you’re my friend, I want you to be safe,” Baekhyun said back with a pout. “Come on, what’s that face for?” He squished Kyungsoo’s cheeks with a small laugh, but the younger shook him off.

“Are you sure that’s it?” he asked. “You’re not trying to get some story on this, are you? I know you’ve worked here back when the reports of Luhan fleeing from home to join the medical front were in the papers. Don’t tell me you’re just trying to get a tidbit, because I’m not letting you listen in on our conversations either way—”

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said, furrowing his brows. “We’ve been friends for a while, you really think I’m that kind of person?” Kyungsoo immediately bit his lip seeing the seriousness on Baekhyun’s face. He had spoken too soon.

“...No,” he admitted guiltily. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Baekhyun reassured, patting his friend on the back. “You’re a good brother to worry.”

“I just…” Kyungsoo sighed. “It was bad enough five years ago when there was that stir about the servant that was...harassing him.”

“Yeah, I know. You’re the one who caught him, right?” Baekhyun didn’t notice how the younger boy’s shoulders tensed. “I’m sure Luhan is really grateful for you. So don’t worry about me, I just want to make sure you’re safe. I’ll drop you off at your brother’s house and wait outside for you. Or I’ll leave and come back, if that’s what you want.”

“I believe you, don’t worry,” Kyungsoo said quickly. “I really appreciate it, Baekhyun. Thank you.”

Baekhyun looked pleased, going back to his work and humming as he did so. Kyungsoo only stared at his typewriter, not noticing the cheerful little glances Baekhyun would sneak his way.

They took the train that weekend, the smooth ride allowing Baekhyun to drift off and rest his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. The younger scoffed a bit, rolling his eyes.

_ And he said he came to take care of me _ , he thought to himself as he looked at Baekhyun’s peaceful face in the reflection of the window. He had to admit that he didn’t dislike Baekhyun being there with him; as a child, Kyungsoo didn’t get along as well with other children. He often stayed, the reserved type who like to read by himself rather than play outside. 

His parents being an influential family that put him through a strict upbringing didn’t help either; Luhan at least had a bright personality that allowed him to make friends easily. Kyungsoo wasn’t like that. But even though Baekhyun was the type of person Kyungsoo thought he’d be annoyed by, lively and overly familiar, he found himself quite liking him.

He exhaled, that sick feeling coming back to him. Every time he found himself mildly happy, it would just disappear and the feeling would be replaced by a hollow feeling that got him feeling sullen. Obviously it was guilt, but he didn’t realize how bad it was until now.

_ I’m right to feel that way though _ , he thought sadly, looking at the scenery passing by his window.  _ I don’t deserve to be happy after taking that away from others. _

Really believing he didn’t deserve to ever be happy again, Kyungsoo cast his gaze down and tried to ignore the warmth from Baekhyun’s cheek on his shoulder.

His bag sat on the seat across from them, full of the drafts he had written over the past year to attempt to exonerate Minseok. He planned to show them to Luhan, and hopefully they could work something out. Hopefully his brother would forgive him.

  
  


“I’ll wait for you to be done,” Baekhyun said with a smile. “When you’re finished or if you need me, I’ll be at the library over at the corner. Okay?”

“Okay. Baekhyun…” Kyungsoo looked at the ground shyly, hands interlocked together as he tried to find the words. “...Thank you for taking me here. I actually was scared of being on my own. Thank you.”

“No problem, ‘Soo,” Baekhyun said with a dependable smile that made Kyungsoo feel like he could really trust his young man. He nodded and was about to go up to Luhan’s flat when Baekhyun suddenly grabbed onto his hand.

“What is it?” he asked with wide eyes. Baekhyun’s eyebrows knitted together and he tilted his head a bit.

“Are you okay, though? I couldn’t help but feel that you’ve looked so nervous this whole trip, and it only got worse as we made our way here. Sometimes you looked like you’d be sick...are you sure you’re up for this?” Kyungsoo was surprised that Baekhyun had been spot-on. He wondered if it was just that obvious or if the older boy was just that observant.

“How did you know…?” he asked, dumbfounded. The brunette chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

“I guess I pay close attention to you. I don’t know, whenever I see you I feel some sort of...protectiveness, could you call it? It’s weird, I know.” He got serious again. “But really, are you okay? It’s none of my business, but if there’s something you’re scared of...”

“I’m fine,” Kyungsoo sighed. “I’m just nervous. I haven’t seen my brother in a long time, and...it’s just personal, I guess. But I’ll be fine. Thank you, Baekhyun.”

“If you say so. Yeah, you’re tough. You’ll be fine.” Baekhyun grinned and winked at Kyungsoo, before he went on his way down the street. “Remember, just come find me if you need me!”

“Okay!” Kyungsoo called. His heart felt lighter and somehow he didn’t feel so unbearably anxious as he did before.

But it all came back as he went up the stairs and made his way to the front door to Luhan’s flat. He checked the address ten times over, a small part of him deep down hoping that it was wrong. But it was correct each time he checked, and he finally told himself to stop trying to back out.

Holding his breath, he knocked on the door. No answer. He rang the doorbell, then knocked again. Nothing.

“Luhan?” he called shakily, placing his palm on the cold wood of the door. “It’s Kyungsoo...I know you probably don’t want to see me, but...please…” His voice had shrunk throughout his call, until it was barely a whisper that went through the air. He waited around for another minute, heart falling.

In one last attempt to rekindle things, he raised his hand to knock once more. But right then he suddenly heard the lock jangling and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

The door slowly opened and Kyungsoo couldn’t believe it when he saw Luhan on the other side, looking at him with those large eyes that he had nearly forgotten the appearance of.

“...What are you doing here,” was the first thing Luhan said. Kyungsoo pressed his lips together, at a loss for words. He knew he shouldn’t have expected much, but this wasn’t exactly ideal. Luhan opened the door wider, looking at him with an impatient look on his face. “I told your mother and father not to see me anymore, and I told you last time to never show your face to me again.”

‘Your mother and father’. Kyungsoo almost grew choked up, realizing Luhan was essentially severing himself from the family.

“Please,” he pleaded in a small voice. “I know you must hate me, but I need to see you, I need to talk to you. Please…”

“You’re not going to want to come in,” Luhan said quietly, with seemingly more concern than contempt. It almost confused Kyungsoo a bit; it was said more like a warning than a dismissal.

“I do,” Kyungsoo said defiantly. “Please, let me come in and talk to you.”

They stood there in silence, and Lu Han let out an elongated sigh. He opened the door completely to let Kyungsoo in, and muttered “don’t tell me I didn’t warn you” under his breath. Kyungsoo only grew more puzzled, but his confusion was overridden by his happiness that Luhan was letting him inside to talk.

He walked in and followed the older into the flat.

“Luhan, I came here because ever since you told me the truth I—” Kyungsoo began to explain, but he stopped dead in his tracks when they went to the entryway to the kitchen. He gasped, and it felt like all the wind was knocked out of him.

There was a small dining table by the kitchen counter, and there was a man sitting in one of the chairs. Shirtless, with a bandage being wrapped around his midriff to patch up a wound. A first-aid kit sat on the table, a roll of gauze resting next to it with some cloths soiled with blood.

It wasn’t the blood that got Kyungsoo shocked. It was the man himself.

“M-Minseok…?” he finally stammered, eyes wide beyond measure and pupils dilating. Luhan let out a tiny sigh, going over to Minseok and placing a hand over his shoulder.

“Does it still hurt?” he said gently. “Sorry, let me finish it.”

“No, it’s much better. Thank you,” Minseok replied as he let Luhan tighten the bandage, his voice lower and quieter than Kyungsoo remembered. The boy felt himself quaking in fear when the elder turned to look at him, his expression suddenly going cold and his eyebrows lowering. “What the  _ hell _ is he doing here.”

“He says he wanted to talk,” Luhan exhaled. “He’s just a kid, I couldn’t just send him packing after he came all this way.”

“He’s a legal adult now, isn’t he? I was his age when he got me fucking locked up,” the raven-haired man snarled. Luhan didn’t seem opposed to the harsh way Minseok spoke, merely looking the other direction with a solemn expression on his face.

“I’m...I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo whispered, and he felt himself shaking when Minseok stood up. The man’s trousers looked like that of military attire, a matching coat laying over the chair. “Minseok, I...I thought you were...you know…”

“In jail?” Minseok finished. “I was, but they needed soldiers. They had me enlist as a form of exoneration as long as I served the country. I’m on leave right now because I got wounded…” He grazed a hand along the bandaged area of his stomach, looking at Luhan with a look in his eyes Kyungsoo couldn’t even describe.

“Luhan, is this why you volunteered as a nurse?” Kyungsoo asked, blinking rapidly. Luhan gave a small nod.

“Kyungsoo, be quick about it. What are you doing here?” he asked. “I’m not really at a good time to just sit down and talk about frivolous matters.”

“It’s not frivolous. I wanted to talk to you about the case…” Kyungsoo admitted, feeling infinitely more shaken up with Minseok in front of him. “I want to make everything up to you both.”

“Make it up?” Minseok said darkly. Kyungsoo swallowed nervously. He had never realized how kind and sweet Minseok was back when they were children; now, seeing this jaded man in front of him that obviously been to hell and back, Kyungsoo realized the true gravity of what he had done to the former servant.

“Y-yes,” he stuttered. “I know I can never take things back, but...I know I wronged you, I shouldn’t have been so quick to act when I knew nothing—no, I won’t make excuses.” He forced himself to look Minseok and Luhan in the eye and to not shy away. “I grew up, and I know now. I’m—”

“You grew up?” Luhan said coldly. “You felt guilty for a bit, and to you that constitutes as growing up?”

“How great, you’ve grown up,” Minseok snorted. “You still live that sheltered little life. How much growing up could you possibly have done?”

“I…” Kyungsoo felt tears rolling down his cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t undo it,” Minseok hissed, going back over to Luhan. He sighed roughly. “You put me through hell, Kyungsoo. Both me and your brother. After I spent five years in that cell, I was released only to be put in the middle of the bloodshed going on out there. I don’t know what I’d do without Luhan—he’s the only one I can return to, now.”

The two looked at each other for a bit, both with melancholic looks on their faces. They seemed to be having a conversation without words, it was all in their eyes.

Kyungsoo stood there, feeling hopeless and absolutely overwhelmed. He shrugged off his bag, opening it up and taking out the stack of letters he had packed.

“I’m working on a way to clear Minseok’s name,” he finally proposed. “I’ve been writing letters, letters that I want to send to the court and if it got approved, when it gets approved, I was going to make sure the real story was published in the paper. I work at the press now, and—”

“Kyungsoo,” Luhan said.

“Please, hear me out. I know the court wouldn’t want it brought up again after all these years but I could do it, I just have to find a way to not reveal so much about your guys’…”

“Kyungsoo,” Luhan repeated again, calmly. “You’ve done enough.” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he wiped them desperately, unable to believe that this was how it was ending.

“Wait, please,” he whimpered. Minseok was putting on his jacket, casting his gaze to the hardwood floor.

“There’s nothing you can do,” the elder said. “It will be too difficult for Luhan and his family if we revealed our relationship. I was once in prison accused of rape, before that I was a servant. And we’re both men. I bet you and your parents are already having a hellish time as things are now, with everything that’s happened.”

“But that doesn’t matter,” Kyungsoo protested. “Please, I can’t live this way…”

“Are you saying that because you don’t want us living this way, or because you’re not comfortable with the guilt?” Luhan asked. “If it’s the latter, then just leave. Go back to your comfortable life at the mansion, and forget it.”

“I’m not living as happily as you think I am!” Kyungsoo argued. “Luhan, Minseok, do you think I’m just fine with this? I haven’t stopped thinking about it ever since I found out the truth. I gave up college to work at the press, I’m fine with not feeling happy anymore if it means I can exonerate you. Why do you think I’m here, with all of the things I’ve been writing for the past year? I’ll never be able to stop wanting to die for what happened, I’ll never be able to stop feeling awful for what I did to you! Please, let me try, I…”

“Kyungsoo,” Luhan said softly, and for the briefest moment his old, tender side came through. “I know it seems like I don’t want anything to do with the family anymore, and that may be true. But I don’t want the name to be tarnished even further, for its reputation to crumble. Just...go. We’re fine.”

“No, I can find a way,” Kyungsoo uttered, sniffling. Luhan shook his head, and Minseok sighed as he finished putting on his uniform.

“I don’t have much time before they expect me back,” Minseok muttered regretfully. “I wish my leave was longer, Luhan.”

“Minseok…” Luhan looked so heartbroken as Minseok briefly caressed his cheek. “You can’t stay just a bit longer? Your wound, I’m afraid it will open up again…” The yearning on his brother’s face and laced in his voice shattered Kyungsoo’s heart.

“Luhan, Minseok,” he tried begging again, but Luhan just gave him a cold stare.

“I have to talk to Minseok in private, Kyungsoo,” he said curtly. “I think it’s time for you to go.” Kyungsoo’s final tears fell down his cheeks and his wide eyes couldn’t stop looking devastated. Luhan could barely bring himself to look at his younger brother.

“...Okay,” Kyungsoo whispered. “But I won’t stop trying, I—”

“Kyungsoo, go,” Luhan said bitterly. “I’ve said it already, you’ve done enough.”

“Please, just leave,” Minseok said coldly. He turned away. “I’ll be honest, looking at you pisses me off.”

Before he knew it, Kyungsoo was being shown the door. Luhan barely looked at him as he opened the door for him, but they were both taken back from what they saw.

Baekhyun was right outside the door, a hand raised as he was just about to knock. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Luhan and Kyungsoo right there, at a loss for words.

“S-sorry, sir,” he stammered, startled. “I just wanted to make sure Kyungsoo was alright.”

There was a silence, and without another word Luhan lightly nudged Kyungsoo to leave the house. Kyungsoo got one last glance back at his brother, and it felt like the last bit of spirit he had left in him was knocked out of him by the embittered expression on Luhan’s face.

The door slammed on him and he didn’t even realize his trembling shoulders. He didn’t even care that Baekhyun was right there; he couldn’t care.

“Hey…” Baekhyun said softly, placing a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He turned the boy around, and seeing the understanding look on Baekhyun’s face was enough to tip Kyungsoo over the edge. The younger boy buried his face into his friend’s chest with a coaxing hand from Baekhyun, sobbing with his shoulders convulsing as he cried. Baekhyun didn’t say anything, just patting the dark-haired boy on the back.

“Kyungsoo, let’s go somewhere you can calm down,” he suggested, nothing but warmth in his voice. “I think staying here will make you feel worse.”

“Mm,” was all Kyungsoo was able to get out through his sniffling and choked sobs, and he hugged Baekhyun tight for a few more seconds before letting the brunette lead him out of the complex.

They didn’t speak a word until they got to the nearest coffee shop, where Baekhyun set a cup of tea in front of Kyungsoo.

“Camomile, to soothe you,” he said with a small smile. Kyungsoo nodded meekly, raising the teacup to his lips and sipping it in half-hearted intervals. His cheeks were tear-streaked and his eyes puffy, but he didn’t care who saw. Even Baekhyun.

“Thank you,” he whispered when he finished, still staring down at the table with a dead look in his eyes. 

“It’s nothing.” Baekhyun looked extremely guilty and bothered, reaching across to lie a hand on top of Kyungsoo’s. “Look, you don’t have to say anything, but...if something’s hurting you, don’t hesitate to tell me. I worry about you.”

“...Why did you come?” Kyungsoo asked. “I thought you were going to wait at the library.”

“I was going to, but I kept thinking about how shaken up you were. And, I dunno...I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong, so I decided it couldn’t hurt to check up on you. Guess I came at the right time.”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo stared at the last few droplets of tea left in his cup, his untouched slice of cake that Baekhyun had bought him sitting right beside it. 

He debated hard whether he should tell Baekhyun. Part of him really wanted to and couldn’t keep dealing with this alone. But in the end he decided that it was his burden alone to bear. He didn’t deserve any sympathy.

“I just had a bad fight with Luhan, is all,” he said. It wasn’t a lie, persay. “And I get emotional easily.”

“That’s hard to believe, seeing how you are at the press everyday,” Baekhyun laughed a little. “You usually sit there with the same expression on your face from morning to evening. Unless I tell you something funny, but even then you just stare back at me half the time.”

“I sound like an awful bore,” Kyungsoo commented, trying to smile. Baekhyun stopped chuckling and sighed, leaning an elbow on the table.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m really glad I got to know you through work,” he said. “I just...wish you’d talk to me more. I feel like you’re holding a lot in.”

“That’s how it is, isn’t it?” Kyungsoo said a little darkly. “There are just some things you have to put up with on your own. There are some things that are your baggage, and yours alone.”

“You don’t have to go through it alone though...you know that, right?” Baekhyun asked hesitantly. He shifted a bit in his seat, trying to find the best way to reach out to his friend. “Even if I can’t physically help, I can always listen. You shouldn’t hesitate to tell someone when you’re about to break.”

“I know. Thank you, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo accepted the advice, but it was half-baked. “I know it must have been awkward back there. But I swear it won’t happen again—I’m fine.”

He knew Baekhyun didn’t look the least bit convinced. But he didn’t care, anymore. He was starting to not care about anything else, at this point.

Back at Luhan’s apartment, the two lovers getting ready to depart once more. It was silent throughout the flat, just the subtle creak of the floorboards as they stood in behind the front door.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Luhan whispered sorrowfully.

“You know I have to,” Minseok said back, affectionately caressing Luhan’s cheek. “You’ve done so much. Maybe you should go back home, or somewhere else—I don’t want you staying on the front anymore. Being a nurse is dangerous too, you know.”

“I’m not going to let you be alone,” the brunette protested. He placed a hand on the small of Minseok’s back. “Please...be safe.”

Part I   


“You too. We’ll see each other again...I don’t know when, but we will.” Minseok smiled a broken smile, before kissing Luhan gently on the lips. It was the last kiss they exchanged before the older went back to the army, and Luhan back to the medical center.

  
  
  


When night fell, Kyungsoo went on the train back home with Baekhyun. They didn’t really exchange many words on the way, and Kyungsoo was absolutely dejected. The bags underneath his eyes only grew from that day on, but like he promised, he never stopped trying.

He began sending letters to Luhan again, but just like before they got no response. But he took it in stride; he could still find a way, he told himself.

And after a few months passed, he finally began to formulate something.

_ This could work… _ he thought to himself one late night, desk lamp lit and a million drafts scattered around his room, crumpled up in his trash can or lying on his bed.

_ It’s risky, but...I could tell my parents, and convince them of Minseok’s innocence first. And then we could appeal to the court once they’re convinced, and...I know I can’t bank on this, but maybe we can bribe the authorities to keep the sentence private. Or the press...or maybe that’s asking too much. _

_ Would my parents understand? _

He worked on this plan, and he drafted so many appeal letters each night that his hand was constantly cramped up during the day. All the way throughout, he thought of the glances Luhan and Minseok exchanged that day he visited London. He had never seen something so helpless, so sorrowful and embodying longing as they did.

Time after time, he was constantly reminded of how inconceivable it was that he had caused all of that. And in thinking of this, it only made him more determined. This was the one thing giving him purpose anymore; not doing it was no longer an option. It was never an option.

Baekhyun noticed how Kyungsoo had changed ever since that day, how he always looked considerably more tired and disturbed. But in his attempts to cheer the boy up, Kyungsoo barely responded favorably. Once or twice he even snapped at the older, telling him he didn’t have time for his games.

Kyungsoo felt guilty about this too—which amazed him, since he couldn’t imagine having more to feel guilty about than Minseok and Luhan. But it was true. He couldn’t spare any time for his enjoyment.

He had to atone.

After perfecting his plan, he went over it many times over one late night.

He would eloquently explain to his parents the situation, and beg them to understand. He would emphasize how even if they didn’t agree with Luhan’s relationship with Minseok, going with Kyungsoo’s plan could potentially have Luhan come back home, maybe even return to school and become the child that brought pride to the Do family once more.

After that there would have to be a bit of discussion with his parents—a lot, in order to figure out how to get Minseok’s sentence lifted without having the news of his relationship with Luhan getting out to the public and having the family name ridiculed. Unfortunately, bribery and buying silence was the only thing he could think of.

But if it was for Luhan and Minseok, Kyungsoo would try anything.

For the first time in many months, he fell asleep that night feeling oddly more at peace. He dreamt of how it would be to have Luhan come back home, for everything to be resolved and for Minseok’s name be cleared. It nearly put a smile on his face.

The rest of the week was spent finalizing the details of his plan. He composed the final drafts of his appeal letters to show his parents, and Kyungsoo finally thought things would begin going right for his brother and everyone involved.

He smiled at Baekhyun that day. It felt nice.

After work ended, he said goodbye to his friend along with the others at the press, and ran home to get back to work as soon as possible. His heart pounded just at the thought of getting closer and closer to his goal, and he nearly cheered as he ran down the street out of pure glee, feeling so liberated as he thought of what it would be like if all went well.

He expected to go home and straight to his room to prepare to talk to his parents. He remembered specifically how he wanted to talk to them on the weekend, so it would give them time to really talk it through and for him to convince them to approve of Luhan and Minseok.

That’s what he expected. But when he got home, he saw his mother sitting at the table, his father right behind her placing hands on her shoulders that were quivering.

Kyungsoo froze in his tracks. His mother was crying. Holding a letter, tears cascading down her tired cheeks and dripping onto the page, probably smearing the ink.

He blinked once, twice, a sickening feeling brewing within him.

_ Why is she crying?  _ he thought to himself, lost and in denial.  _ What’s going on…? _

He slowly walked over, and when his parents took notice of him they only grew more saddened. His mother cried harder, his father went off to his study and closed the doors behind him.

Shaken, he slowly went to his mother and placed a hand on his back to calm her down, subtly looking down at the letter on the table. 

And when he read it, he felt like he was going to pass out.

  
  
  
  


It was a cold afternoon that he visited, and the whole experience was just as soul crushing as the first. As always. In his hands he held two bunches of flowers, and set them atop the mounds with a heavy heart.

After all this time, he still hadn’t grown to accept it like he should have. His parents had more or less moved on, but he never did. He couldn’t; no matter how one looked at it, Kyungsoo was stuck.

Luhan had been announced dead after there had been a bombing on the military infirmary in London. Approximately a month later, Minseok had been confirmed as a casualty on the front. He probably never knew what happened to Luhan, only clinging to the hope he was alive.

That all happened six months ago.

Kyungsoo stared down at the graves, his dry eyes too devoid of moisture from the wind to cry. Crying was the last thing he wanted to do, anyhow. He had cried too much in his lifetime without doing anything, without taking action; he absolutely hated crying, now.

It was so unbelievably cruel. In the end, his brother had died separately from the one he loved. Kyungsoo had sobbed for days when Luhan’s passing was announced in that letter, and again when Minseok’s mother received a letter about her son. Perhaps they knew that they didn’t have long in that dangerous setting they were in. Perhaps that’s why they decided that Kyungsoo shouldn’t bother, but the boy could never accept it.

It became fact to Kyungsoo that he was a reason that bad things happen to good people. He was absolutely disgusted with himself, even more than before.

He said his prayers and wished both Minseok and Luhan well wherever they were, before getting up. He dusted the dirt off his knees and heaved a sigh, leaving the small courtyard.

Since it happened, Kyungsoo had more or less sought solitude. He stopped seeing the few friends he had, and he stopped being diligent about work. In fact, he was heading over to the press right now to quit.

He had no motivation anymore.

At the printing press, it was a bit awkward to say the least. Everyone knew Kyungsoo was there to quit; he hadn’t shown up for the past couple of days straight and upon coming in today, he went straight to the director’s office. People could see in through the class how the 19 year-old was getting scolded, but again, Kyungsoo no longer had the energy to care what other people thought. He was just tired.

It was bad enough to be seen getting chastised, but it was even worse when he went out to clear his desk of his belongings. He felt so many pairs of eyes on him, and upon opening a drawer he found a few pieces of writings he had done. Some were drafts of the appeal letter, and some were little drabbles he had written of what life would be like after Luhan came home.

Not even realizing he had froze to read through it, he snapped out of it and finished packing. The bustle of the press didn’t hold up despite the glances he got, and he knocked shoulders with people that were rushing to get their work done as he left the office. His eyes barely flickered around curiously like they did as a kid, and the grey underneath them had only grown with each passing week.

With his thick glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, he exited the building. But he bumped into something that nearly made him drop his box onto the floor.

“Whoa, sorry about—” the person froze up, and Kyungsoo nearly cringed when he realized who it was. “...Kyungsoo. Hi.”

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said curtly. He really didn’t want to prolong this, he didn’t want to look at Baekhyun’s judgmental glare at his box of possessions. “Nice to see you. Well, I have to get going—”

“Wait!” Baekhyun said, almost sounding desperate, He held Kyungsoo’s arms, wide eyes begging him to stay. “So you’re...leaving the press?”

“...Yeah, I am,” Kyungsoo admitted.

“That’s fine, I mean, you do what you have to do. But…” Baekhyun shifted his gaze around shyly. “...Why?”

“I don’t deserve to be here,” Kyungsoo said flat-out. The answer surprised Baekhyun, his eyebrows raising, then furrowing.

“What do you mean? Of course you do. You’re a phenomenal writer.”

“That doesn’t really matter to me, anymore,” the younger mumbled. He stared down at the cement he was standing on, wanting to be swallowed up. “Listen, I have to go.”

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun suddenly grew stern, and his grip on the boy’s arms tightened. “I could tell for a while, but I know for a fact now. You’re...you’re going through something. Please, can’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

“No,” the younger protested. “Please, just let me leave.”

“I won’t. Kyungsoo, tell me, you need help...look at you,” Baekhyun pleaded. “I heard about Luhan, and I’m so sorry. I just—”

“You don’t know anything,” Kyungsoo snapped. “You can’t possibly know what’s going on, how I feel. I don’t deserve your pity.”

There was a potent silence that grew so thick that it weighed down on them. Baekhyun never once took his eyes off of the boy in front of him, and he finally sighed.

“I have to go turn in an editorial real quick, but wait here. When I come out we’re going to go talk. Okay? Tell me okay.” He repeated his request over and over again, Kyungsoo’s lifeless eyes not budging from the pale sidewalk underneath. “Kyungsoo, okay? We’re going to talk through this, I’m going to help you. Just say okay.”

“...Okay,” the raven-haired boy finally replied in a whisper. Baekhyun nodded, patting his friend on the back reassuringly before rushing inside to get whatever he needed done as quickly as possible. Kyungsoo stood there for a few seconds, contemplating everything over and over again, remembering what he didn’t want to remember.

If he stayed he could walk with Baekhyun, and maybe he could treat Baekhyun to tea this time to return the favor from that day they went to London. Maybe Baekhyun would make him laugh, maybe Kyungsoo would laugh, maybe he’d actually tell Baekhyun the truth, maybe he’d cry.

They’d talk and Baekhyun would joke around and tell him his stories. Maybe they could visit each other regularly after today, maybe they could truly become good friends. Maybe Baekhyun really could make him happy. The thought almost made Kyungsoo smile, but that in itself hit him with a painful reminder.

_ I don’t deserve it, _ he thought to himself, completely jaded and morose. _ I don’t deserve him. _

The thoughts weighed down on him, stabbed him in the back and crept into his mind like a plague. He looked back in the building, and peering into the window he could faintly see Baekhyun turning in his editorial with a bright smile. 

A smile that lit up the room, one that Kyungsoo didn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of.

Melancholy in his once-lively eyes, he mouthed the words  _ I’m sorry _ to Baekhyun’s distant image before turning around, heading down the streets towards the faded orange sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I did this prompt more justice asdfg-- /)////(\


End file.
